villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trixie
Trixie, also called "Pinky", is the main antagonist of the 2009 girls with guns exploitation film, Bitch Slap. She was portrayed by Julia Voth. Biography Trixie was living a double life. One was Trixie, a sweet and lovable stripper who was seemingly pure of heart and kind. Often times Trixie was shown to be a dimwit. However her true nature is Pinky, a sadistic and murderous seductress who is a serial killer and the mistress of a criminal organization who never deals with anyone face to face. During a battle in Las Vegas near the Glory Hole Casino, she lost her sword, a 16th century naginata forged by master craftsman Umarada Myouju, to one of her underlings named Gage. She spent months on a way to get it back. She inserted herself in the lives of an undercover agent named Hel and a psychotic woman named Camero. They go out to steal some diamonds and a virus, though in reality, they were working under Trixie's manipulations just so she can retrieve her sword. Meanwhile, she would play the two women against each other. She even went as far as to have a sexual tryst with Hel just to make Camero, Hel's girlfriend, insanely jealous (in the unrated cut, you find out she was also Hel's girlfriend even before Hel met Camero, and was therefore playing them off each other.) Later on after a fight between Camero and Hel, Camero would try to rape Trixie (though since she was turned on sadistically by the two of them fighting, she might had allowed it), but it was revealed from a tattoo that Camero saw on Trixie's hip that they met a while back and had a brief fling. In anger, Camero would pick up Trixie's sword and try to kill her, but then a Sheriff, Deputy Fuchs, saves her by shooting Camero in the back. She threw a shuriken in Fuchs' chest, killing him. Hel witnessed this and figured out she was Pinky. After Pinky gloated how she manipulated them, she would walk away. But not before Hel told Trixie to go to Hell which Trixie replied "Last one in is a rotten egg" before she blew a kiss at the physically and emotionally wounded Hel before she left for a car, happy to have her sword back as she put on her lipstick and smirked at the audience, seeming to break the fourth wall (in the unrated cut it's implied she may be looking at her 5-year old daughter, Lily who is shown briefly laughing before it cuts back to Trixie), before the car drives off. Appearance She has black hair, wears pink lipstick and black mascara, and a gold halter liquid tight spandex backless dress. This makes her appearance attractive. It was revealed the she wears a pink thong under her dress. She also wears jewelry, such as a chain bracelet around her wrist, two golden hoop earrings, and a heart shaped necklace. It was also revealed that she had an outie belly button. Personality Trixie had sympathy for Gage at the beginning of the movie. She worked for Gage as his own strip dancer, ever since he first met her at a strip club. She later on betrayed him by helping Hel and Camero kidnap him and bring him to the desert. Trixie also likes to do sexy moments. While digging for the treasure, Trixie became too hot to dig anymore and started pouring water on herself. After Hel and Camero witnessed it, the three of them started pouring water on one another. As Hel and Camero dump water on Trixie, she began to trip and land on something buried in the sand. Hel asked Trixie if she was okay. Trixie replied by saying, "something's poking my hiney." Hel and Camero assumed it was the treasure they were looking for. Trixie congratulated themselves as they unburied it, only to be disgusted as it was revealed to be a dead body. Trixie panicked and fled to a nearby trailer. This shows that she's cowardly at times in the movie. She's also afraid of people getting into fights, such as Hel and Camero. When that happened, Trixie tried to stop them, but instead got knocked out by Camero. Later on, it appeared that Trixie had a thing for women. As Trixie was moping in the trailer, Hel came in to comfort her. As they were together, they began to have sex with one another. However as Camero came in, she was outraged to see this. Trixie also had a soft spot for men. She comforted Deputy Fuch after being injured. She tore off the bottom of her dress and gave it to Fuch to stop the bleeding. Fuch responded by saying, "thank you, Trixie." This made Trixie question his identity. Fuch had told her that he knew her because he saw her perform for Gage at the strip club and became a fan of hers ever since then. Trixie had affection for him at first, but when she became Pinkie, it was revealed that she had no feelings for him and instead killed him. Abilities Pinkie is a dangerous crime lord who lied about her identity as a stripper named Trixie. Pinkie relies on her looks and appearance to persuade people to do her dirty work for her. She also makes other people turn on each other by flirting with them, such as Camero after discovering Trixie making out with Hel. It was also revealed as Pinkie that she is a skilled fighter. She often fights by using her sword and throwing ninja stars at people. When she was angry about her sword being stolen, she used a flamethrower. As Trixie, she likes to perform as a stripper and loves to play with men who fall in love from seeing her, such as Gage and Deputy Fuch. In the unrated version, the only person Trixie cared about is her daughter Lily, who is raising her to be like her cruel mother by letting her speak mild language and probably by spoiling her. Gallery Part 1 MovieQuiz_732-0359693.jpg 47a07e398765011b0e6e71ffb7747da0.jpg bitch_slap_movie_image__2_.jpg 05 Trixie.jpg bitchslap9.jpg 0.jpg bs1.jpg 8f5159d789583719e710195dd34ca97f.jpg MV5BMjA4ODg1MjU5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI4MDE3NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg BS_Twitter_Picture.jpg 1.jpg S087.jpg S088.jpg 1596271_orig.jpg S029.jpg s030.jpg s070.jpg s089.jpg|Trixie's daughter. Poster.jpg trix.jpg Hot and wet.jpg bitch_slap02.jpg Julia Voth.png 5b21ec3a659ec8d012682e9d1b44b443.jpg imagesIYU9YR5P.jpg erin-cummings-julia-voth-e-america-olivo-nel-film-bitch-slap-le-superdotate-206190.jpg 21_imm.jpg erin-julia-bitch-slap-038-s.jpg gold dress.jpg cra.jpg bslap-big.jpg shovl.jpg tumblr_mbpxd3FTrx1qa8u0f.gif sw.jpg waterfight.jpg Video Bitch Slap - Hot and Wet Trivia *The actress, Julia Voth, was the original model of one of the Resident Evil protagonists, Jill Valentine. *A naginata is a 1 to 3 foot long blade attached to a long pole, usually a wakizashi blade. Trixie's naginata uses a katana blade and a longer that usual katana hilt, making it a nagamaki (meaning "long-wrap"). Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Serial Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Pure Evil